Can't Stop the Heating
Can't Stop the Heating is a HTFF episode. Starring *Snowball (YSK) Featuring *Sniffles *Greasy *Cloudy *Ray *Tide *Raymond *Handy *Sunset *Oddity *Quartz *Antsy Appearances *Ant Family *Humphrey *Slender Loris *Catchy Plot At the park, Greasy opens up a stand for deep fired hotdogs. Snowball comes rushing by and orders about seven, once she gets them, she begins to scarf them down, however while she does so the breeze form the wind comes by and makes her feel cold, causing her to shiver. Suddenly she stops Sniffles torturing Sister Ant with a magnifying glass, then she gets an idea. She spots a larger Humphrey about to test out a growth ray on a live big venus fly trap, however Snowball switches it with a water gun, so once Humphrey does use his gun, it ends up squirting water, so the Venus Fly Trap ends up eating him. Snowball uses it on the sun and makes it bigger, once it does a massive heat wave in merges. Snowball pulls up a lawn chair and begins to sun bathe, as little does she realize the heatwave will cause chaos. At the park, Tide morphs into Slender Loris' forum, in order too climb the monkey bars. However once he does the heat form the sun, causing the metal monkey bar to fall and impale his head, Tide freaks out as he jumps into a glass of water to regain his water form, only to evaporate. Elsewhere Handy pushes (with his face) Raymond on the swing, the swing chains end up crushing Raymond. Handy sees this and freaks out, he tries to tell Sunset (who is on a seesaw with Oddity) however, the seesaw ends up crushing him, Sunset tries to check out what happened, however once she does, she ends up tumbling off the seesaw, as her stinger impales Oddity, as Oddity dies from the impalement, her vemon leaks out and her vemon kills Sunset. Elsewhere, on top of the equipment, Ray is proving to Cloudy, that the sun is better because it's bigger. Cloudy, is simply unamused, as a nearby Quartz is shown up the equipment due for Antsy wanting to touch his shiny jewels, Quartz ends up tripping, as his jewels impale Cloudy and Ray. As Antsy catches up, Quartz sees a nearby curly climber and decides to slide down, he also decides to toss his box of jewels down the metal slide, Quartz begins his escape, however the hotness cause the metal to grind his flesh, starting from his crotch. Antsy comes up and sees the jewels slide down the metal slide, Ansty jumps after the box, but the metal slide ends up melting her body, as she slides down. Suddenly, Sniffles walks up to Snowball, as he slaps her and shows her the madness she caused. Snowball takes of her glasses and sees all the dead bodies, as she freaks out, Suddenly Snowball's stomach growls, so she says she will fix this after a snack, she goes up to Greasy's cart and orders a deep fired hotdog, Snowball comes back but trips over a rock, as the hotdog hits Sniffles' in the face, Sniffles ends up losing his glasses, however he spots them on the hotdog, so he picks up his glasses, however the heat ray causing the hotdog to catch on fire (form his glasses) and end up causing a huge flame, as Sniffles, Snowball and Greasy end up burning to death, not helping is Greasy's is how flammable Greasy is. Meanwhile in space, Catchy reports how he found the visible version of the ozone later. Moral *"Don't Sweat the small Stuff" Deaths *Humphrey is eaten to death. *Tide evaporates. *Raymond is crushed by the swing chains. *Handy is crushed by the seesaw. *Oddity is impaled by Sunset's stinger. *Sunset is killed by Oddity's vemon. *Ray and Cloudy are sliced by jewels. *Quartz' entire body is melted. *Antsy's body is also melted. *Sniffles, Snowball and Greasy and debatably the ants burn to death. Trivia *This is Snowball's debut, even if she's barely in it. *The title is a reference to Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake. *Raymond's death is similar to one of Giggles' deaths in Blast from The Past. *Antsy's death is similar to Giggles' injury in Swelter Skelter. *Originally Sunset was suppose to push Raymond on the swings, this was changed because the writers felt like Sunset kills Raymond to much, and because they wanted another Raymond X Handy scene. Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo Survivor